Lucky Lifts
by articcat621
Summary: Getting trapped in a lift forces the two of them to unexpectedly clear the air.


Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Many thanks to xxdustnight88 and gaeilgerua for looking this over.

* * *

**Lucky Lifts**

Hermione's heels clacked loudly on the stone halls of Gringotts as she walked along the empty hall. Her hands were full of papers that she needed to drop off to the Department of Security at the bank. She had spent weeks arguing against the use of dragons as a security measure, documenting each and every reason why not to, and she proposed different and more secure methods that they could use.

Her thoughts drifted to Bill Weasley, the only co-worker that she had that agreed with her viewpoint. He had not been able to help her much, but she at least knew he was on her side.

She scowled as she thought of him. When she was younger, Bill had been someone that she enjoyed speaking with during her summers at the Burrow. He was smart, well-conversed, and there was an air of adventure about him. When she was younger, she knew that she had quite the crush on the older wizard.

All of that changed when he started dating Fleur. He no longer had time to speak with her, and in fact, he stopped being the kind person that he was. The Bill Weasley she knew always had time for his family, but once he started dating Fleur, he was constantly wrapped up in her.

The witch was beautiful, Hermione couldn't deny that. She just hated that she changed Bill so much. She had thought Bill was above falling for a woman's looks, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

Stepping into the lift, she frowned, the load in her arms feeling quite heavy.

"Let me help you with that."

Eyes widened, she watched as Bill stepped into the lift with her. _Where had he even come from_?! She hadn't heard or seen anyone else in the hallway, but perhaps she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed it.

"No, I'm alright," she said stiffly.

"It looks heavy," Bill insisted.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered. "You haven't been any help this whole time, so why bother now," she snapped under her breath, but Bill heard her. _Curse his werewolf hearing_…

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said quietly. The lift doors closed, and he pressed the correct floor button.

Hermione didn't know what to say to his apology. "I needed your help with this project, Bill."

"I know you did."

"Even Charlie was a bigger help and he lives in a different country," Hermione pointed out. "You're practically across the hall."

"I've had a lot going on these past few weeks," Bill explained.

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Bill." Hermione tapped her foot, hoping that the lift would come to a stop soon. Her heart ached whenever she was this close to Bill. Her traitorous mind was always thinking _what if_…

"Fleur and I divorced."

At that very moment, the lift screeched to a halt.

Hermione felt as if she were going to die at that very moment. "What?"

"The lift stopped," Bill said, looking around. "I think we're stuck between floors."

"What?" She couldn't figure out why her mind was whirling chaotically.

"The lift is stuck," Bill repeated slowly, looking at her warily. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

"You divorced?" Hermione asked, her throat dry.

Bill nodded. "After things calmed, we tried to make it work, but I wasn't happy. I realised that who I was with Fleur wasn't who I really was."

"Noticed that, did you?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner," Bill apologised. "I didn't…"

"It's done, Bill." Hermione let out a deep breath. "There's no use in dwelling on the past."

"I guess there's some good luck in us getting stuck together."

Hermione looked at him warily. "What do you mean?" Her arms ached from still holding the papers.

"I've wanted to tell you that the divorce was in process months ago."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you."

Hermione nearly dropped the papers in her hand. "What?" she whispered.

"I… I have feelings for you, Hermione, and it took me ages to figure that out. I've made a lot of mistakes, Hermione, but please let me try again."

"This… this is really unexpected." Hermione was conflicted with how she felt. She couldn't believe that Bill was confessing feelings for her.

The lift started to move again. Hermione tumbled forward into Bill's arms as he caught her.

"We're not stuck," Hermione murmured.

Bill surprised them both at that moment by gently pressing his lips to hers. Hermione was stunned, but after a few moments, she returned the kiss.

"Was that alright?" Bill asked, blushing lightly.

"It was," Hermione said after a moment's consideration. "And I'd like you to do it again, please."

The doors to the lift opened. Bill released Hermione and stepped out. "Why don't we continue our good luck and give this presentation together? And then I will take your to lunch to celebrate."

"You seem awfully sure this will go well." Hermione followed Bill down the hall.

"I'm having a rather good day and think Lady Luck is on our side."

"If you insist," she said, though Hermione was skeptical.

* * *

Sure enough, hours later, Bill and Hermione celebrated their new relationship and the removal of dragons as security from Gringotts.


End file.
